Yozora
Note: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3 Remind DLC, if you do not want to be spoiled don't read this profile. Summary Yozora first appears in an advertisement trailer for Verum Rex on a television viewed by Rex and Hamm in Andy's room. After Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat a group of Heartless that appear in Andy's Room, Rex and Hamm confuse Sora for Yozora when thanking him. Yozora and his teammates are featured prominently in marketing material for Verum Rex displayed in Galaxy Toys. He also ends up as the secret boss of the ReMind DLC stating that he's trying to "save" Sora. The form he appears in is apparently not his true self. He's also been called "Commander" by someone that sounds similar to Luxord. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Yozora, Commander Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, Seemingly a "Commander" of something Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level (Can fight Sora and even defeat Sora depending on the ending) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable at his peak Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to Sora) Striking Strength: Low Macroversal Durability: Low Macroverse level (Can take multiple hits from Sora) Stamina: Very High Range: Tens of Meters with his weapon, Planetary with Magic, Unknown with some attacks (Created a projection with stars and a white space) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 8. Yozora's true self is in the real world as he calls it), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic, Weapon Creation, Power Nullification & Power Mimicry (Can steal Sora's keyblade and copy his abilities Sora is unable to summon his keyblade back during this portion nor can he use his magic), Energy Projection, Danmaku & Spatial Manipulation (Spams laser based attacks and can swing his weapon and hit Sora even while he's out of range), Homing Attack (His attacks home in on Sora), Resurrection (Can steal a kupo coin to resurrect himself), Forcefield Creation (Projects armor around himself), Technological Manipulation (Majority of his attacks are based around futuristic technology), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Shown here), Status Effect Inducement (Causes a cloud to go over one's head hitting them with lightning), Flight (Can fly around during the battle), Invisibility (At times he seems to completely disappear while attacks are thrown), Afterimage Creation (Leaves behind afterimages), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Summoning (Can summon Gigas), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Yozora is unaffected by the laws of the world), Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly Type 2. Tanks hits from the keyblade) |-|With Keyblade= Has the Keyblade which grants him: Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Existence and Nonexistence Erasure (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly 2. Should scale to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Types 3, 5, and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Possession & Fusionism (Keyblade wielders can insert their heart into others to live indefinitely, fusing with them), Limited Law Manipulation (The Keyblade allows its user and others to be unbound of the laws of each world), Sealing (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Curse Removal, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Keyblade grants one a resistance to time stop) Standard Equipment: Crossbow and Orange Glowing Sword Intelligence: Genius (Should be comparable to Sora in combat skill) Weaknesses: Seems to be quite cocky with his "I don't lose" mentality, otherwise nothing notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Space Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Crossbow Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Acrobats Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Superhumans Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users